


Day 14 Laugh

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Marc Anciel, Cute Marc Anciel, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc Is A Ticklish Person, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Nathaniel loves Marc's laugh, but he specially loves THE laugh.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Day 14 Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Mon petit emerald= my little emerald in french  
> Mi amor= my love in spanish

One of Nathaniel’s favorite things about Marc is his laugh, but not just the laugh he always shows to everybody, the normal one that is easy to provoke. He especially likes the laugh that is reserved for when the writer feels especially happy, when he finds something particularly funny, the laugh that is loud, messy, the laugh that makes him bend over, clutching his stomach, the one that makes him cry for the force of his laugh, the one that makes Marc look so carefree, so happy, so free, so beautiful. 

With the writer being a naturally quiet and calm person is not that often that he laughs like that, but that just makes it more sherised for the artist. 

The first time he heard it they were still pining for each other— totally oblivious at the other’s feelings— both of them were at the writer’s house brainstorming for their next issue when the akuma alert sounded, Marc took out his phone and got closer so they could share the screen, it was a joke themed akuma apparently. 

From what they could understand the villain in turn was a comedian that was underestimated by some of their friends, their powers were to make people tell or do jokes, defintely not the best of Hawk Moth’s villains but also not his worst work— Seriusly, the man akumatized a baby, what the fuck? — the jokes were actually fun, it was very nice to watch and they laughed a lot, then the villain made a joke that was simply _gold,_ Nathaniel started laughing hard but that was cut when he heard a louder laugh at his side. 

He turned to see Marc who was laughing so hard that he was clutching his stomach and tears were escaping his closed eyes, the sight was quite stunning honestly, he was so used to Marc being as quiet as a mouse that hearing him giggling at such volume was very new… and endearing. Is just... Marc is so shy, he is nervous and sometimes his anxiety kicks him _hard_ , and seeing him so relaxed and carefree laughing his lungs out was so refreshing, he liked to see Marc like this, with no nerves, with no worries. That day he fell for his partner a little more. 

Marc’s special laugh is also very contagious because soon enough he found himself laughing again, with his friend. When they finally managed to calm down Marc looked a little embarrassed, his face red from the laugh and from shame, he even apologized, however Nathaniel was fast to assure him. 

“Actually… I think it is a good look on you, laugh really suits you” he could feel his cheeks getting warmer but he could say it was because of his own laugh, Marc looked down but had a cute smile on his lips. 

“Tha-Thank you” he replied softly and they went back to brainstorm. That day Nathaniel decided that Marc’s laugh was one of his favorite sounds and he already wanted to hear it again, maybe he could be the cause of it next time. 

++++++++++

The second time he heard that laugh he felt a little jealous because he wasn’t the one who caused it. That day they had gone to the Kidz+ studio because Jean was invited to a show talent, of course he showed his best magic tricks. Pretty much like him, Marc also started to invite Nathaniel to his hangouts with his friends from Mrs.Mendeleiev's class, at first he thought it would be a little awkward but it turns out that it was totally the contrary, Aurore, Mireille and Jean were very welcoming and very nice too, they made him feel comfortable and it was easy for him to feel part of the little group— and unknown for Marc, the three of them even thanked the artist for being such a good friend for the noiret— soon he was a friend too. 

At the end of the show they decided to celebrate so Mireille offered her house, they would call for pizza and watch some movies. While waiting for the pizza Jean made up a little show for them, the brunette is extrovert, charismatic and very talented when it comes to entertain people, Nathaniel is sure one day he could be not only a great magician, but also a good ceremony master, presentador or even an comedian or actor. 

During the spontaneous show he started to make jokes and do different funny antics, one of them got all of them to laugh quiver, just like the first time Marc’s laugh was noticeable above the rest and judging by the stunned faces of his friends, Nathaniel could guess that for them it was also new to see their shy friend laughing like that. Nathaniel was delighted to hear it, though he couldn't help the little feeling of jealousy at the fact that it was Jean who could cause that, he wished he was as charismatic and funny as him. 

The shock passed quickly and the three teens joined Marc in his laugh, seeing the four of them so happy Nathaniel joined as well, he may not be as funny as Jean but he could always try, also no matter what, if Marc gets to laugh like that, then it is already a win. 

  
  


++++++++++

The third time he heard it was in the art club, they were having a collective art block and were trying to not bang their heads against their tables from frustration. Marinette proposed to tell jokes, they didn't have anything more to do so why not? 

Marc decided to pass, he didn’t feel sure enough to tell jokes, besides him everybody has their turn, some were funny, others really bad, they didn't know if they should be concerned about Juleka’s— admittedly creepy— jokes or about the fact that Marc was the only one that could get them and laugh at them. 

When it was his turn he told some decent jokes until his last one— he was already blocked don’t expect him to be funny— it was very bad, however it was of those bad jokes that were so bad that they were funny. The laugh and teasing from his friends made him know that it was the case, suddenly he heard that glorious sound that was like music for his ears. It was _the laugh._

His other friends stopped their laugh at hearing it, shock written all over their faces… even in Marinette who is Marc’s cousin, interesting. 

Like the other times they pass over the shock quickly and laugh as well. When everybody calmed down— and like the other two times— Marc looked embarrassed when all his friends were watching him with awe. 

“Sorry” he said with his face burning from the laugh and from embarrassment, restraining the urge to put on his hoodie. 

“No need to apologize dude, we are just a little surprised to hear you being so loud when you are so quiet” Alix said waving a hand dismissively. 

“Yeah, but it really suits you! You should laugh like that more often, it is so contagious and joy filling” Roses chirped, Marc can just blush even more but there is a bright smile adorning his pink lips. 

“I didn’t know you could laugh like that but it was a nice surprise” That was Marinette and everybody— except for Marc— watched her surprised. 

“What?” she asked, confused at her friends' glares. 

“It's just… you are his cousin, normally you already know this kind of stuff about him” Juleka expressed everybody’s thoughts. Marinette blushed a little and Nathaniel knew she was talking, but after her statement he kind of got lost in thoughts. 

Marinette, as Juleka said, being Marc’s cousin was the one who already knew this kind of small facts or hidden talents or quirks of the writer, she already knew Marc could speak different languages, she already knew Marc could sing like an angel, but she didn’t know he could laugh like that. That meant that he, Nathaniel, was the first one to know it— probably after Marc’s parents but parents don’t count, they know you from birth— and that made him feel glad, proud even. 

Knowing he was the first one of their friends to hear that marvellous laugh made him feel utterly happy, it made that first memory even more especial, maybe it was a little selfish but he didn’t care, he was the first one to enjoy that joyful laugh and that would be his secret to keep. 

++++++++++

After they started dating Nathaniel found that there is a more easy way to get Marc to laugh like that. It turns out that Marc is a very ticklish person and Nathaniel likes to take advantage of that. Everytime he attacks his boyfriend with tickles is sure he would hear that particular laugh. 

Just like now, he is mercilessly tickling his boyfriend, Marc is laughing full force, tears escaping his eyes while trying to escape from the redhead’s attack. 

Honestly Marc had that coming, they were in the redhead’s room, Miss Bustier has given them a homework in which they have to make a timeline of their lives with photos and important memories, Marc was helping him and of course they were taking the photos from the family albums, obviously there were some embarrassing pictures there and the writer decided that it was a funny idea to tease his boyfriend. Of course Nathaniel couldn’t stay with his arms crossed, could he? 

“Hahahahha… ple-please stop! hahahahhah” the writer begs between laughs. Nathaniel is laughing too, joy filling his chest. 

“I don’t know, are you going to keep teasing me about that ridiculous photo when I was in kindergarten?” he playfully asks. 

“NO! no ahhahahha… I promise… ahahha I promise I-I won’t” he manages to say. 

“And?” he asks, extending the a. 

“I-I’m so… hahhahah… sorry” The artist gets what he wants but he decides to mess with his boyfriend just a little more. 

“Now say the magic words” he hums. 

“PL-PLEASE!” the noiret begs still laughing. 

“Nop” he emphasizes the p “The other magic words” 

“hahahha Naaaaath hahahhaha… I-I’ll sing for you?” the writer tries, Nathaniel thinks a little, nice offering but those are not the words he is looking for. 

“Tempting but no, come on Sweetie try again” he says still tickling the boy under him, this time Marc gets the right words. 

“hahahhaha… I… hahah… I love you!” and Nathaniel finally stops the tickles. Marc is panting heavily, his face as red as his hoodie and gets into a fetal position— they are on the floor— while clutching his sides, but a bright and big smile is present on his lips. Nathaniel lays besides him and hugs the writer from the back, leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

“Oh, so first you attack me and then just kiss me like nothing?” Marc teasingly says between breaths, though the smile on his face makes clear he is far from annoyed. 

“You started this, mon petit emerald” Nathaniel replies, kissing his head this time. 

Marc smirks and tackles him into the floor, Nathaniel is now laying on his back with Marc above him, the noiret kisses his nose and then adjust his position so his head is resting on the artist's chest, he wraps his arms around Nathaniel’s torso and snuggles his face against his boyfriend’s shirt. 

“Marc?” Nathaniel asks, though he also wraps his arms around Marc’s frame. 

“I’m tired and it's your fault so now you are my pillow” he simply states, already closing his eyes, Nathaniel smiles fondly and giggles a little at the childish tone in Marc’s voice. 

“Don’t you prefer to use the bed instead, or at least let me get to the bed and then you can use me as a pillow?” he asks, but Marc just shakes his head. 

“I’m already very comfy here, also…” the writer lifts his face to see the other at the eyes “You had this coming, mi amor” he playfully says and then buries his face into Nathaniel’s chest again. The redhead blush a little— he just likes when Marc calls him my love in other languages okay? sue him— and simply accepts his fate, he strokes Marc’s dark locks and closes his eyes, feeling happy and complete with his dear writer. 

He will probably have a small back pain later, but after making Marc laugh and having him cuddle against him? it is totally worth it. 


End file.
